A day at the beach
by AgentLeonSmith928
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR got a day off and decide to spend the day at the beach. Jaune and Ruby take this day to reveal their feelings, will everything work out?


A/N: Hey guys, I am working on The two blondes chapter 4 but I promised a friend I would write a one-shot for a picture she drew for me. All who enjoy this, look forward to a Jaune and Ruby fic. And this is only a ONE-SHOT, so no updates. At this point, Jaune and Ruby like each other but haven't acted upon those feelings. This is in the main universe. Without further ado, on with the show.

Jaune was giddy as he began packing a bag. Ren was in the school kitchen making a variety of simple sandwiches ranging from PB&amp;J to ham and cheese. Pyrrha was packing some drinks in a cooler. Nora was jumping around the room as per usual. Ruby and Yang were looking at some good spots. Blake was packing some books into her bag. Weiss was dealing with the umbrella that Yang would no doubt be carrying. Why all this fuss? Well today was a hot day and classes had been cancelled due to the heat. What better way to spend the day than at the beach.

Both teams thought so as well so they decided to take a trip to the beach. Ruby suggested the idea seeing as her and her friends haven't done anything fun together in a long time. Jaune almost immediately agreed and Yang followed close behind. Nora took to the idea just as fast and Ren simply went along with his childhood friend. Blake thought it fun and a good way to get out of the room and have fun. Weiss took some convincing but agreed on the condition that she would not get water dumped on her.

Yang and Ruby were discussing where the best spot would be and came to a conclusion of their favorite secret spot with just the right amount of shade and close enough to the water where they weren't constantly on a full tilt sprint from beach towel to water. Ruby glanced at Jaune quickly, hoping her sister didn't see as to avoid the teasing. Her hopes were crushed and flattened like a pancake. Yang caught this little gesture and couldn't help but tease.

"So Ruby, looking forward to seeing Jaune in nothing but his shorts?" Yang asked her sister with a grin seeping onto her face.

"N-no, I'm not." Ruby whisper-shouted while trying to hide a blush. Then an idea popped into her head. "What about you, Yang? Are you excited to see Weiss in a bikini?" Her own grin creeping across her face. Now it was Yang's turn to blush. The sisters both knew of the other's crush because well, they were sisters and could figure it out easily. Though Yang actually asked Weiss out.

"O-of course not." Yang said matching her sister's volume. Yang just learned to be careful about teasing her sister knowing she now had some ammo herself. Ruby smirked at her sister and went to go help Jaune with the bags.

**A few moments later**

The gang was walking to the docks to wait for the next dustplane. Weiss made sure they left early as to avoid missing their ride and having to wait even longer in that, as she put it, public pigsty. Ruby and Jaune were talking about the newest episode of a web-show they watch while Jaune dragged the cooler along.. Weiss was bossing Yang around, making her carry all the heavy items while Weiss opted to carry the towel bag. Ren was carrying the sandwich bag while simultaneously calming the excited red-head Nora. Pyrrha was walking and talking with Blake.

They arrived at the docks and got on the dustplane just as it arrived. They got on and grabbed a couple of seats by the windows. Jaune sat down and prepared himself for the horrid journey in front of him. Ruby sat down next to him and rubbed his back to help sooth the blonde boy. Yang set all the stuff down and plopped into the seat next to Weiss. Blake sat down, next to Pyrrha and continued their conversation. Ren coaxed Nora to sit down with a weapons magazine.

The ride was relatively normal as if the group were just sitting down at their table except with Jaune trying not to vomit. They reached their destination and Jaune couldn't get off fast enough. He rushed off the deathtrap with a speed that rivaled ruby using her semblance and collapsed onto the ground. Ruby was off next, rushing to comfort her friend after his journey. Weiss was next off, bossing Yang around who exited after her. Next was Nora and Ren, Nora had finished the magazine and was now back to the previous routine of excitedly talking with Ren who complied to listen to his friend's antics. Blake and Pyrrha exited last and looked very happy.

Once Jaune regained his composure, the gang began their short journey to the beach. The beach was only a couple of blocks from the docks. The time passed rather quickly as the group chatted idly with one another. They reached the beach and Ren had to hold his excited red-headed friend back as she immediately tried to sprint to the water. Ruby and Yang led the group to their favorite spot around the corner in a little cove with a small palm tree. Nora took off like a bat outta hell to the water. The rest of the crew began setup. It only took a couple of minutes considering the size and efficiency of their group. Once setup, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha sat in the shade of the tree and talked of school, the tournament, and anything that came to mind. Ren walked to the edge of the water and watched Nora have the time of her life. Nora noticed him and dragged him into the water. Jaune, Ruby and Yang had stripped down to their bathing suits and were running into the water. Yang had the idea of all of them running, full tilt sprint, and jumping into the water, in which Ruby and Jaune agreed to. The reached the edge and jumped all going into cannonball formation. They hit the water and caused a huge splash. Jaune and Ruby were the first to resurface and they did so relatively closely. Their bodies bumped up against each other and the pair blushed. They pulled away, Jaune saying sorry but in truth he wasn't. He can't say he didn't enjoy the contact, after all he liked Ruby, but he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way. He would tell her but he was afraid of being rejected and losing a good resurfaced and splashed the pair. They forgot the awkward moment they just shared, now it was time for war.

The splash war had lasted for at least an hour or so. They called a truce and went back to the towels. Ruby and Jaune reached for the same towel, their hands touched, they looked at their hands shocked, looked up at each other's eyes, blushed and pulled away.

"Y-you can have it Ruby." Jaune choked out as he handed the towel to her.

"T-thank you, Jaune." Ruby stuttered as she took the towel and hid her blush. Jaune reached back into the bag and saw no more towels left.

"I could've sworn I packed extras." Jaune thought to himself as he looked around for them. "Where'd they go?" His question was answered as he looked up and saw Yang drying her hair with several different color towels.

"Yang, do you think I can grab a couple of those?" Jaune asked.

"No, I need all of them for my hair." Yang said as she sat next to Weiss on the towel.

"Ugh, get away from me you brute. You're all wet." Weiss exclaimed scooting away from Yang.

"Oh but Weiss, I heard I get you wet all the time." Yang said with a wink and a smirk. Weiss slapped Yang's arm as she blushed furiously. Jaune rolled his eyes and walked down to the shore where Ruby was with a towel wrapped around her. Jaune reached her and sat down next to her and joined her in looking at the setting sun. Minutes passed before one of them, being Jaune, said anything.

"Hey Ruby?" Jaune asked and he looked down at the ground.

"Yes, Jaune?" Ruby asked looking over at her friend.

"If I said I liked you, how would you react?" Jaune asked still looking at the ground.

"Jaune, do you like me? Like more than a friend?" Ruby asked putting a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"...Y-yes. I like you more than a friend. For a while now." Jaune said finally looking at the red-head. "Listen, if you don't feel the same then we can just forget this day ever ha-" Jaune was cut off by lips on his. Ruby leaned into the kiss and Jaune leaned back deepening it. When she pulled back she smiled at the stunned blonde in front of her.

"So, does this mean you like me back?" Jaune asked letting hope filling his voice.

"Yes Jaune, I like you back." Ruby said with a chuckle. They looked at each other with growing smiles.

"Hey look, the sun is setting. Let's watch." Jaune said putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby leaned on him as they stared at the sunset with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Yea?" Jaune stated not taking his eyes off the sunset.

"Why did you wait so long to confess?" Ruby asked with concern filling her voice.

"Well, I guess I was just scared. Scared of rejection, of losing our friendship. I was afraid of losing you." Jaune said with his voice getting softer. The sun had just set. Jaune felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around him.

"You kept me waiting." Ruby said burying her face in his side.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said chuckling. They fell back and laid in the sand staring at the stars.

"I love you, Jaune." Ruby said closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Ruby." Jaune said and listened to the little girl doze off on his chest. He smiled and stared at the stars listening to the waves crash on the shore.

A/N: Wow, that took way too long for a one-shot. Well, hope you enjoyed and Two Blondes ch 4 is on its way. Hopefully faster than last time. I did this for a friend who drew a picture for me. It's the cover pic.


End file.
